


lucky fingers

by derireo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gacha, Lap Sitting, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: itaru sucks at gacha games.he keeps izumi from going back to her room until she helps him.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 164





	lucky fingers

"oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me." itaru groaned out of exhaustion as he pulled an N card for the third time in a row, his head falling back against the couch in a resigned manner.

there was a special event for this mobile game he was playing that gave players a limited edition SSR or SR card of a few of his favourite characters. of course, he was excited for new, powerful cards he could grind with and level up, but the problem was that his gacha luck was terrible.

absolutely horrendous.

itaru had saved up a lot of orbs for events like these, so he'd be able to continue gacha pulling until he got the card he wanted. except he didn't want to if he was just going to pull regular cards that he'd never use.

and that's why izumi was being held hostage right now.

the director was just going to the kitchen to grab a water bottle before going back to her room to go over some papers she had brought home, but itaru had caught her by the waist and pulled her over the arm of the couch, much to her surprise.

a small shriek fell from her lips as she plopped into the lap of itaru, her water bottle dropping to the floor as the arm that held her tightened so that she wouldn't be able to escape.

"itaru! why would you do that!" she swatted at his chest angrily and tried to wriggle her way out of his grip so that she could get back to work, but he wouldn't let her.

itaru was surprisingly strong.

"let go." she groaned helplessly, fully understanding that struggling wouldn't work. itaru let out a noncommittal hum and let his other arm curl around her waist to pull her further into his lap, lips pursed as he lazily hooked his chin over her shoulder, showing her the game that was still running on his phone.

"not until you help me with my game."

sighing, izumi slumped back against the business man's chest with a shake of her head. "i am the worst person to ask."

the man scoffed and grabbed one of izumi's hands to give her his phone, making sure to point at the button that would let her pull a card.

"you just have to press that icon for me."

"aren't you worried someone will see us like this?" she tried to escape again, making an effort to pry his arms away from her waist. "cause i am." she grumbled.

itaru rolled his eyes and only snuggled izumi closer, just to piss her off. he was amused enough to let out a chuckle when she complained again, and only responded to her by tucking his head against the slope of her neck.

"just press the button, tachibana."

she grumbled again much to itaru's pleasure, and she did as she was told, the man holding her to his chest curling his fingers in anticipation to what she was going to get him.

the card that flashed across the screen had itaru throwing his head back in disbelief, his mouth falling open as he let out an elongated wheeze, head shaking.

"tell me you're lying." he cried dramatically, squeezing his eyes shut as he waited for izumi to tell him it was a prank.

"uh.. i don't know. it says SSR and it's a sparkling gold. should i press ' _pull again_ ' or ' _quit_ '?"

itaru had to bite his lip from shouting for joy and lifted his upper body to rest his forehead against the space between izumi's shoulders, arms loose around her body as the stress seeped out from him. "again."

and so she pressed it.

"oh, she's pretty." izumi mumbled under her breath before lifting the phone above her shoulder to let itaru see what she got for him. "did i do a good job?" she asked curiously, unable to turn her head to look at his reaction since he was still nuzzled into her neck.

"you are an angel." itaru sighed weakly, lifting up his head to give the side of her head a kiss as her reward as he reached out to take his phone back from her hands, a little coo slipping from his mouth when izumi tried to push him away when he kissed her hair a second time.

flustered, the director rubbed at the spots she was kissed and glared at the man behind her who was excitedly going through two of the cards she pulled for him and adding different attributes to both, the tip of his tongue poking out from his mouth 

"thank you." she decided to mumble, letting out an annoyed whine when itaru stood up with her still in his arms after pocketing his phone. despite not being an athletic person, itaru surprisingly showed some strength when he shifted izumi around until she was hanging off him, her legs curled around his waist and her hands holding onto his biceps, chin propped on his shoulder.

"cancel any plans you have today, i'm stealing you for the night." he hummed, leaving no room for discussion as he started to head towards the hallway where it would lead them to his room.

izumi let out a complaint that fell on deaf ears and reached an arm out with a groan, waving dramatically when she heard banri whistling as footsteps went up the stairs.

"save me, settsu." she wailed as the student (who was most likely skipping school) watched on with raised eyebrows, hands in his pockets while he watched itaru and izumi disappear into his room.

he shook his head in slight disbelief, but he was also impressed.

"didn't know the geek had it in him."

**Author's Note:**

> im too much of a wimp to do lemon for any of the a3! adults :[


End file.
